Degrassi: Season Five
by Pure-blood Enchantress
Summary: A new year dawns on Degrassi, and most think they can forget about the horrible events of last year. But, there is that old saying that goes, You can't always forgive and forget.
1. Introduction

**Degrassi: Season Five  
**Written by: Pretend I Am Okay For Now

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

Okay, this is going to be my version of the fifth season of Degrassi and for this fic I'm going to be using song titles, just like the show, but not from the eighties. They are going to be from my two favorite female rock (or pop-rock, whatever you prefer to call it) artist, Avril Lavigne and Ashlee Simpson. I've counted the most episodes that I season of Degrassi has had, and it was about twenty-one, counting 'part two' episodes. So that's the max I'm going to use in this season. And just to let you know, I'm not going to give the synopses here, but at the beginning of each 'episode'/chapter. Don't want to spoil things! But here's the episode list:

* * *

**Episode List**

501. Pieces of Me  
502. Who Knows?  
503. Nothing New  
504. Freak Out  
505. Fall to Pieces  
506. Fall to Pieces (Part Two)  
507. LaLa  
508. Nobody's Home  
509. Love Make the World Go Round  
510. Don't Tell Me  
511. He Wasn't  
512. Better Off  
513. Giving It All Away  
514. How Does It Feel?  
515. How Does It Feel? (Part Two)  
516. My Happy Ending  
517. Surrender  
518. Undiscovered  
519. Slipped Away

* * *

But, do know, that this isn't set in stone! **THESE EPISODE TITLES ARE SUBJECT TO CHANGE AT ANY GIVEN TIME**! But, it will be updated here if I do change them…

And now…on with the story!


	2. 501: Pieces of Me

**Degrassi: Season Five  
**Written by: Pretend I Am Okay For Now

* * *

**Episode 501  
**Pieces of Me

* * *

Pieces of Me

After the fast paced "Milkshake" by Kelis went off, Dylan Michalchuk mischievously dimmed the lights and put on a slow, seductive song. Suddenly, sweaty bodies connected with each other in rhythm to the music.

Standing next to the huge speaker that were suddenly vibrating with the smooth R&B rhythm, Paige and Hazel continued to chat softly, while watching the hundred or so kids enjoy the party. The song was "We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey and while Paige was perfectly content with keeping Hazel company, she longed for Matt to hold her while they danced to this song.

Matt had yet to come back from the Yukon, though he called her daily and wrote to her often. But, it still didn't take the longing, missing feeling from the pit of her stomach. Paige sighed loudly, watching everyone have a great time, when she should have been too.

Meanwhile, Emma Nelson stood against the wall of the Michalchuk's large basement, enviously watching her friends dancing with boys, when someone came up along side of her.

"So…Emma…would you like to dance with me?" the voice asked Emma, while bouncing on his heels.

Emma it took a few seconds for the voice to register in Emma's head. But then she recognized the voice, and couldn't help but blush in the dim light.

"Chester, what do you want?" Emma asked, fighting the urge to smile.

She continued to stare out at the dance floor from her position of leaning against the wall, determined not to look at him.

"To dance, Emmaline," Chester repeated, using the name she loathed yet loved.

"Why me? I mean, you've got so many other girls out there that would fall at your feet if you asked and you're picking me?" Emma blurted out.

Emma now felt like the stupidest person in the world. Here was Chester Hosoda, consider the most gorgeous Grade Ten there was, and she had to act like Snooty Suzy. If the truth be told, she really wanted to do nothing more than grab his perfect face and kiss his pouty lips. But if all he was offering was dancing, then she decided she would take it.

"I'm sorry I just…" she started to apologize, but fell silent at the knowing and amusing look on Chester's face.

Before she knew it, Emma was wrapped in Chester's arms, slowly revolving on the spot to the sweet vocals of Mariah Carey. She couldn't help but grin at the more-than-jealous looks on Darcy, Manny, Chante, and every other girls face.

(**_Opening Credits_**)

"So, Em, what was that about last night?" Manny asked Emma slyly as they arrived at their lockers.

"What was what about, Manny?" Emma replied, intent on opening her locker.

"Oh come on! You know exactly what I'm talking about…you and Chester…out there on the dance floor…all close and cuddly…details, Emma!" Manny persisted, excitedly.

Emma smiled in spite of herself. Last night has been on her mind ever since Chester walked her home, and gave her something of a good night kiss. She couldn't really tell if it was a kiss, simply because his lips only lightly brushed hers before the front door flew open and her mom stood there with an 'Oops, didn't mean to interrupt anything' look on her face.

"Emma!" Manny whined, bouncing slightly, "this isn't fair that you're holding out! I want major details, because that smile isn't on your face because your find the inside of your locker funny."

"We danced, he walked me home, I went inside, went to bed, woke up, and now I'm here talking to you. Satisfied?" Emma said causing Manny to gape with silent disbelief.

"I know there's something more…" Manny hissed suspiciously.

"Well, you'll just have to wonder, because that's the bell." Emma gave the narrow-eyed Manny a quick smile before scurrying off in the direction of first period.

* * *

Craig, Marco, and Ellie stood in front of the not-normally-teary-eyed Alex, nobody really knowing what to do. This was the first time that they had seen her upset and she couldn't calm down enough to tell them what was wrong.

"Come on, Lexxi, things can't be this bad." Ellie soothed, stooping down to rub her shoulder.

"They can and they are," Alex half-sobbed, still not looking up.

"Well, maybe if you tell us, then we can help you." Marco persuaded.

"Do you really want to know?" Alex asked in a muffled voice.

"Yeah, Alex, we want to know what's wrong so we can help you." Craig assured, as Marco and Ellie added their agreements.

After a few more minutes of choked sobs, Alex raised her head and looked at Ellie. Ellie's face was understanding and curious, and Alex felt comforted.

"Well, you know how Jay and I kind of sort of got back together in May?" Alex began softly; Ellie nodded her acknowledgement of what she thought was a very stupid thing to do.

"And, while we were together…we kind of…did it…and…" Alex wasn't being very informative, letting her words hang with emotion.

"What is it, Alex?" Ellie pressed lightly.

Once again, Alex's eyes filled with tears, and she looked down at the floor, and confessed in no more than a whisper, "I'm pregnant,"

(**_Commercial Break_**)

"Hey, Emma," Chester said, sitting down next to her at the empty lunch table.

"Um, hi, Chester," Emma returned, blushing.

"Listen, I was thinking about last night…and I had fun. I always have fun with you, and I was thinking that maybe we could go to the movies together tomorrow night?" Chester wasn't being his normal, arrogant self, but a little shy and self-conscious and Emma found it cute.

"That's sounds great, Chester," Emma smiled, just as Manny, Chante, and Darcy walked up to the table.

"Hey, Chester," the three girls chorused flirtatiously.

"Hi, ladies," he waved quickly, "well, I gotta go, Em. Walk you home today?"

Emma nodded, and Chester walked off with a smile almost as big as Emma's. Darcy, Chante, and Manny wasted no time at all.

"'Walk you home today?' Come on, Emma. You've got to spill about what's going on between you two!" Manny was at it once again, looking like a forlorn puppy.

"Okay, I'll spill if you three promise to leave me alone," Emma grinned, as they leaned in expectantly.

While Emma explained about the possible romance between her and Chester, the girls listened intently and suspenseful, giggling and cooing at all the right times.

(**_Commercial Break_**)

"…nobody knows except you, Craig, and Marco. I haven't even told Jay," Alex muttered, as Ellie carefully applied black eyeliner Alex's bottom lid.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen to you, Alex," Ellie sighed, sympathetically.

"Actually…it's kind of okay." Alex said softly and slowly.

This caused Ellie to lower the eyeliner pencil and look at Alex with puzzlement and shock. How could Alex be saying this? Was it the hormones or just shock? Ellie folded her arms and gave Alex a look that meant she needed to elaborate.

"I'm saying that now that I'm about to become a mom, that I get the chance to clean up my act once and for all." Alex began softly.

"You've already cleaned up your act, Lexxi,"

" I'll have to quit drinking, I'll have to quit smoking, I'll have to cut down on the partying and all that stuff—I guess you can say I've got motivation now." Alex leaned on the sink thoughtfully, smiling a bit to herself.

Ellie smiled too, knowing that Alex was truly meaning what she said. Alex looked up and smiled back; things were finally looking up for her and it was a good thing too, because she needed to have things going her way for once.

Alex let Ellie finish applying makeup to her, and then they headed off to the rest of their afternoon classes. Marco and Craig joined them in Media Immersions, and Ellie, Craig, and Marco thinking the same thing: _We are going to help her get through this_.

(**_Commercial Break_**)

The next day came and went, and before Emma knew it, it was five o'clock. Manny, Darcy, and Chante had already insisted on coming over to help her get ready for the date at seven.

"Do we really have to do this?" Emma asked, while she sat in the chair in the middle of the kitchen.

"Yes, now be quiet! Your making me mess up!" Darcy exclaimed, exasperatedly.

Emma felt as though she were being attack, with Manny behind her, clumping gels and mousse into her hair and alternating behind flat iron and a curling iron, Darcy standing in front of her with an extreme look of concentration and several makeup products in her hands, and Chante was running up and down the stairs with several outfits, a lot of which Manny and Darcy rejected. All Emma could do was sit there and wait until they told her they were done.

"What about this one?" she heard Chante say from the stairs.

For minute, Emma could breathe fresh air as Manny and Darcy consulted with Chante. Emma heard snippets of "That's perfect!" and "Chester will die when he sees her!" and then Manny and Darcy were back on her. Time passed and at the same time, Darcy and Manny announced that they were done.

"Oh my God, Manny the hair looks great!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Same goes for the makeup Darcy, where'd you learn to do something like that?" Manny gasped in awe.

"Can I see myself now?" Emma asked.

"No! You've got to get dressed first, and then you can get see how incredibly hot you look." Manny said, and the next thing Emma knew, she was being dragged into her room.

Chante's choice of outfit was dark denim jeans, a tight black tank top with a red button-up shirt to go over it, and black stiletto boots. Accessories were silver hoop earrings, a silver necklace with a small diamond pendant on it and an assortment of silver bangles.

And when Emma turned to look in the mirror, she almost screamed. Her hair was softly curled into shiny blonde ringlets that were loose, but not too loose, and her makeup was perfect with a smoky look to accent her eyes.

"You look hot, Emma. Hotter than hot—practically sweltering hot! Chester will have a heart attack!" Manny exulted, just as impressed with Emma as Emma was herself.

The doorbell gave two chimes, and all the girls squealed, "Speaking of heart attacks," Darcy said.

"Emma, Chester is here!" they heard Spike call from downstairs.

"Go, Em," Manny said, giving her a little shove.

Chester was expectantly waited downstairs, nervous as hell. He kept looking around, wondering where Emma was, and wondering if he looked okay. Soon enough, he heard giggling and saw Manny Santos, Darcy Braggs, and Chante walking down the stairs, giggling and giggling.

"Hey, ladies," Chester said, suavely.

"Emma will be down in a minute," Manny informed, still smiling.

"Okay," Chester nodded and tried to avoid their eyes.

"You look nice tonight, Chester," Darcy said flirtatiously.

Chester looked down at himself, wondering what was so nice about jeans and a striped Polo shirt. He just shrugged, and nervously kept looking for Emma. The sooner Emma would get down here, they could leave and he wouldn't be under the scrutinizing eyes of flirty girls.

"Ooh, here she comes," Chante whispered excitedly at the site of black stiletto boots at the top of the stairs.

The whole time Emma was traveling down the stairs, Chester could feel himself loosing his breath. He was barely able to breathe by the time she hit the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi Chester," Emma said, somewhat timidly.

"Wow, Emma, you look…perfect." Chester breathed; unable to find any other words to describe how she looked.

"Thanks…so, are you ready to go?" Emma said, thinking about how perfect he looked too.

"Yeah, sure," Chester said quickly.

Emma said her goodbyes, promised not to come in too late, and together, holding hands she and Chester walked out to go to their date. The stars were sparkling, the moon was bright and nothing could top off the bursting joy both Emma Nelson and Chester Hosoda felt at the joy of being together.

(**_Ending Credits_**)

* * *

Aww, this was so sweet. I hope you liked it, because I felt like I was rambling and letting things come just out of the blue. Plus, I got Chester's last name from (formerly and I didn't make it up. I hoped you like and review, review, review!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Alex's baby. Everything else all belongs to Degrassi: The Next Generation.

* * *

**_Next time on Degrassi_**…

**502**. Who Knows?

"_So, are you going to tell him?" she asked, looking Alex straight in the eye._

"_I don't think so," Alex resolved, sitting down on the cold concrete._

"_What! Why not, Lexxi?" she questioned, dumfounded._

"_Because, he's already hurt me and turned my world upside down—I don't want that anymore. I want to completely forget that Jay Hogart exists." _


	3. 502: Who Knows?

**Degrassi: Season Five  
**Written by: Pretend I Am Okay For Now

**

* * *

**

**Episode 502  
**Who Knows?

* * *

Who Knows?

"So, how's our little Mommy-to-be?" Marco asked, coming up to Alex's locker.

"Jeez, Del Rossi, say it louder, I don't think the kids down the hall heard you!" Alex snapped, scowling.

"Sorry," Marco said sheepishly, "but seriously, Alex, how are you doing?"

"Other than trying to hide the fact that I'm pregnant from my mom, getting up at all hours of the night to piss and throw up, and having this strange craving for shrimp-fried rice, I'm just peachy." Alex informed, smiling slightly.

Marco nodded, and looked sideways at her. She was really starting to show at only three and a half months—something that made Marco think. He brushed off the looming thought in his head, as he and Alex met up with Craig and Ellie.

"Hey, Lexxi, how are you?" Ellie asked, giving Alex a hug.

"Marco, repeat myself for me." Alex instructed lazily.

"Uh…something about shrimp-fried rice, peeing and throwing up and…oh, trying to hide being pregnant from her mom." Marco said distractedly.

"Shrimp-fried rice?" Craig questioned, frowning.

"Don't ask," Alex said seriously.

"Hey Marco, what's Mamma Del Rossi cooking tonight…Marco?" Ellie had started to ask, but noticed that Marco wasn't even starting in the remote direction of his friends.

Marco's attention, and gaze, was focused on a guy that was sitting on the front steps, smiling shyly at him. The guy had thick, wavy, dirty blonde hair, bluish-grey eyes, and a cute smile—and by the looks of things, he seemed to be gay.

"Marco what the heck are you looking at?" Ellie asked.

"Uh, what? Oh…nothing," Marco smiled, at the guy then looked back at his friends. "So, what'd you say?"

(**_Opening Credits_**)

"Guess who?" someone said, coming up behind Emma, and covering her eyes.

"Oh, Toby, I was wondering when you would come around," Emma teased, knowingly full and well who it was.

When the person dropped there hands, Emma turned around, smiling widely. Chester stood there with an eyebrow cocked and his arms folded across his chest, and Emma couldn't help but giggle.

"Toby?" Chester questioned.

"Relax, Jealous-Monster, I'm only kidding." Emma then pulled him by his collar to give him a kiss.

Chester eagerly welcomed the sweet kiss that seemed to last forever. When Emma pulled back, Chester was smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

"So, what are you doing for lunch?" Chester inquired, as he and Emma walked towards the gym, his arm around her shoulders.

"Hmm, I was thinking that I would eat outside for a change." Emma said with some thought.

"Uh, hello, do you see what it looks like out there?" Chester said, and slightly detoured her towards to the window.

For the last week in September, when the weather would normally be cool and clear, it was increasingly darkening outside, and it could be argued that the treetops were touching the ground in the chilly, biting wind. Thunder and lighting tumbled around in the sky and it was a sure thing that rain would follow soon.

"I think it looks rather nice outside," Emma said thoughtfully.

"Are you kidding me?" Chester replied disbelievingly, "no way in hell you're eating out there— eat inside, in the nice, warm building with your nice, warm boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Emma said tentatively.

"Well, yeah. I mean we've been going on dates for the past two weeks, and we've known each other even longer than that…I guess I just assumed." Chester shrugged.

Emma knew what he was saying was true, and whenever someone asked were they going together, she didn't deny it. She looked over at Chester, who was staring at her expectantly.

"Lunch with my nice, warm boyfriend sounds like a wonderful idea," Emma announced.

Chester smiled widely, and kissed her lightly on the lips. They continued down the hallway, passing Marco and Paige on their way to Media Immersions.

"So, what's this I hear about you having new eye candy?" Paige asked sweetly.

"Eye candy?" Marco repeated, "I know not of which eye candy you speak of."

"Oh please," Paige scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh please what?" Marco once again echoed.

"Kerri Brogan, Grade Eleven, just transferred from Gainesville Prep in the States…come on Marco. I know you've noticed him," Paige filled Marco in on the new guy, who had already confirmed to her that he was gay.

"What does he look like?" Marco questioned, hoping the guy he was staring at this morning was the same guy they were talking about.

"The most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen, beautiful dark blonde hair, and…sigh, the smile that stopped the Earth from revolving." Paige sighed while dramatically putting a hand to her chest.

"Okay, youladies have a new boy toy, what's this have to do with me?" Marco pressed.

"Well, hun, he's not our boy toy—he's yours." Paige informed.

Marco's stomach leaped, even though he had strong doubt that this was true. Maybe this was giving him a chance to move on from Dylan and dated someone closer to his age; someone who wouldn't want his college freedom. Marco stopped walking and looked at the pair of knowing girls.

"So…you're telling me he's…gay?" Marco asked hopefully.

"Yes, it came straight from his mouth," Paige nodded.

"And speaking of mouths, there's his perfect one now."Paige nodded to the other end of the hall where the guy named Kerri was laughing and talking with Craig.

"Go on," Paige prodded Marco in the back to make him step forward.

It just so happened that Craig had spotted Marco, and he and Kerri were now walking to him. Marco felt like turning around and walking in the other directions, because this guy was just too perfect.

A black wife beater, baggy denim jeans, and mussed, bed head hair completed the look that made Marco grin goofily.

"Hey, Marco, new kid in town, Kerri Brogan, Grade Eleven. Kerri, second termed Student Council President, Marco Del Rossi." Craig said, not noticing that for the second time that day, Kerri and Marco had locked eyes and weren't looking anywhere else.

"Uh, hey, nice to meet you," Marco said, still mesmerized by Kerri's misty blue eyes.

"Yeah, you too," Kerri murmured with a silly grin on his face.

"Okay…I see you two are—preoccupied—so I'm just going to sidle over here…" Craig said slowly.

"So, do you like Degrassi so far?" Marco asked.

"I guess. I mean, I don't really know anybody here, and everywhere I go there are at least three girls following me, giggling and whispering. It's kind of weird though," Kerri laughed that perfect smile of his creeping onto his face.

"Why is that?" Marco asked, anxiously waiting the answer.

Kerri rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortably, then answered, "Well, because I'm…I'm gay."

Marco smiled widely, and for a moment, Kerri's eyes went wide with horror.

"It's okay, I'm gay too," Marco reassured, and Kerri's eyes lit up.

"Seriously?" he questioned.

"Yeah,"

"So, no one bashes around here?" Kerri asked looking around.

"No, because like Craig said I'm the student council president and they wouldn't have voted for me if they were homophobic." Marco laughed.

Kerri smiled, and Marco grinned back. For a moment, they looked at each other, and Marco felt his heart start to race. And unbeknownst to Marco, Kerri's stomach was leaping wildly. This seemed to be the start of a nice friendship, if not a romantic relationship.

(**_Commercial Break_**)

"So, are you going to tell him?" Ellie asked Alex, as they both walked outside in the billowing wind.

After a moment of deep thought and concentration, Alex started up at the dark sky and sighed. She wanted her baby to know who its father was, but after what his or herfather had done, Alex didn't really want him in her life. But, just because the baby didn't have a father, didn't mean that it wouldn't have a father figure. Alex was sureCraig, Marco, Ellie, and Paige would be there for her—they were the only people she counted on calling her friends.

"I don't think so," Alex finally resolved, heavily.

"What! Lexxi, why not?" Ellie questioned dumbfounded.

After the long nights of talking at Ellie's apartment, Ellie knew that Alex wanted this baby to know his or her father. Alex never knew her father, and that basically gave her hell throughout her life—something she didn't want for her baby. She wondered what this sudden change of mind was all about.

"Because, he's already hurt me and turned my world upside down—I don't want that anymore. I want to completely forget that Jay Hogart exists." Alex muttered.

"But, Alex, you can't do this to your baby! I thought you said that you wanted a different life than you had for your baby, so what's going on?"

"Ellie, please, it's not like the baby won't have a father figure or people to love him or her. Over the past couple of weeks, Craig and I have been hanging out, and he seemed like he was so thrilled for this baby to be coming into the world. And it's not even his baby! So that's a definite sign that he wants to take a big role in this baby's life." Alex explained, tears building in her eyes.

Ellie shifted her gaze to the sky, just as a huge, white-hot lighting bolt ripped through the mask of clouds.

"Well, I'm sure that he is thrilled. Maybe because Manny killed his baby, he wants to have another chance at being a dad—or something close to it." Ellie reasoned, just as a strong gust of ripped burst by them.

"See, that's what I'm saying! Just because that cheating, promiscuous bastard isn't going to be in our lives, doesn't mean my baby won't have any love," Alex smiled tearfully.

"Yeah, guess you are right, but let's get you inside. A Mommy-to-be shouldn't be outside in conditions like this." Ellie held out her hand to help Alex up, and they walked inside out of the cold.

They thought that the grounds would be a private place, to talk and not be overheard, but they were wrong, because lurking in the shadow of the huge oak, was no one other than Amy, Alex's ex-best friend.

* * *

"This is so nice, Em," Chester sighed, as Emma leaned into his embrace.

"Yeah, nice to have some privacy, instead of having noisy people all around." Emma agreed, taking a bite of her carrot.

Chester looked over at her, and the overwhelming sensation to kiss her flooded through him. She was so beautiful, and Chester felt lucky to have her.

"Chester…what are you staring at?" Emma giggled, self-consciously touching her face.

"Your beauty," Chester murmured, and then leaned down to kiss Emma.

Pretty soon, things were getting heavy. Emma had her arms wrapped tightly around Chester's neck, and Chester had his hands on her hips, both kissing with a fire neither of them had ever felt before.

But, when Chester's hand slipped under her skirt to massage the warmth of her thigh, Emma was jolted back to last year, in the van, down at the Ravine. She jerked back, gasping and shuddering.

"Hey, Emma, what's wrong?" Chester asked breathlessly.

"I…um…it's nothing, nothing," Emma muttered, looking down around the empty hall.

"Are you sure, because if it too much, then we can stop, you know." Chester looking at Emma concernedly, his brown eyes full of worry, concern, and caring.

Emma shook her head, and reluctantly detangled herself from Chester's warm embrace.

"Thanks, Chester," Emma said, as they gathered their stuff.

"For what?" Chester replied, dumbfounded.

"For…for not being like other guys. If it were anyone else, they wouldn't have stopped because they are selfish and hormone-driven. But you, you stop because you saw that there was something wrong and I like that about you." Emma explained.

"Well, I'm not completely un-hormone-driven. I really wanted to keep going, but, I care about you too much tolet my hormones before your comfort." Chester blushed, speaking honestly.

Emma smiled, touched at his sweetness and sincerity. She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips, making it linger slightly, just as the bell rang. Chester walked Emma to her math class, and then traveled to his own Media Immersions class, unable to keep the goofy, cheesy grin off his face.

(**_Commercial Break_**)

"Are you serious?" Paige asked Amy, not normally willing to talk to the trashy girl.

"Heard everything," Amy confirmed smugly.

"Well, that's good for Alex. She needs something in her life to stable her out," Paige nodded, completely uninterested in anything besides congratulation.

Amy's jaw dropped and she looked scandalized. Was this still the same preppy, gossipy Paige Michalchuk that didn't hesitate to indirectly out Manny Santos when she was pregnant? Or a different version that wouldn't let Amy get her satisfaction?

"So that's it? You're not going to go running down the hall, shouting and screaming that Alex is pregnant?" Amy asked, disbelievingly.

"Um, no. It's her business, and when she's ready to tell, she'll tell. Now, if there isn't anything else that you need, I'll just be heading off to English." And Paige sidled away, leaving Amy seething with disappointment.

If Amy couldn't get what she wanted through Paige, then she was going to get it another way—even if it involved the Ashley Kerwin way.

* * *

"So, what were things like at your old school?" Marco asked Kerri, as they walk around the school.

It was a nice comfort between them, nothing too comfortable, but comfortable enough to where they didn't have to stumble over their words or thoughts to keep conversation going.

"Horrible," Kerri laughed bitterly, "why do you think the first thing I asked was do they bash people here?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Marco said softly.

"I'd been contemplating my sexuality since I was twelve, and I'd first started taking showers in gym. I thought that something was wrong with me for getting all hot and bothered over guys I'd known since grade school. From then, it took about two years to finally figure out that I was gay. I guess you can say that that's when I entered hell.

"I made the mistake of telling my best friend, and he got freaked and grossed out. He basically told the whole school, inadvertently, when I told him that I had my eye on Sammie Langhorne—a senior that had come out to the whole school two years ago. I was only in my sophomore year, and I thought that since he was one of the few gay guys I knew about I'd take a chance. Bad idea.

"Because he nearly screamed out 'It is so gross that you like guys!' and it was all hell from there. Though all the girls were okay with and even liked me more because of it, but the guys couldn't get enough of a year slamming me into lockers, beating me up, and all kind of hurtful things. So, when they hazed me, my mom and I got enough of it and she just uprooted the both of us and now I'm here." Through the whole explanation, Kerri was for the most part monotone and emotionless.

Marco didn't know what to say. It wasn't exactly like his experience, but he could still feel the memories of when he came out to Spinner and the bashing on his way to Dylan's hockey game. He felt for Kerri.

"Man, that's horrible." Marco said lamely, not able to find any other words for what his experience really was.

"Hey, you live you learn," Kerri sighed, leaning back on his elbows and resting them on the table of the bench.

"If it makes you feel any better, I had my fair share of bashing—might not have been as bad as yours, but it was pretty bad for me." Marco then explained how Spinner ostracized him, how he got bashed in the park that night, and how Alex almost outted him to the school.

"And you're friends with her now?" Kerri asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, but that was only after I made her my vice," Marco laughed.

"Well, it's nice to know that someone shares the feeling," Kerri said as a double meaning.

After a long gaze into each other's eyes again, and two wide, goofy smiles, Marco got up all the courage he needed.

"Hey…do you think that you would want to come hang out with me and my friends today, at the Dot?" Marco asked, looking at the ground.

Kerri laughed out loud, and smiled. It felt good to get a new start at a school that seemed to accept you for who you were. This seemed like the beginning to a great school year—maybe even a relationship.

"Yeah, Marco, I'd like that a lot." Kerri smiled, and once again Marco couldn't help but smile too.

(**_Commercial Break_**)

School had just let out, and the foyer was buzzing with movement and talking. This was Amy's chance. She saw Alex leaning on the window with Ellie, Marco, and a kid she'd never seen before, preferably waiting for that Manning kid.

Taking a deep breath, Amy stood on a table and shouted for everyone's attention. The movement and talking only took a few seconds to die down, and kids that were outside were even coming inside to see what this was all about.

"You all want to know what recent drama Degrassi's just taken on?" Amy said, milking the anxious silence for all it was.

"What?" someone shouted from the silence.

"Another pregnancy! And from what I've heard, she's not even going to tell the guy who got her knocked up. She wants some other dude, father of an aborted fetus, to step in and step up for a responsibility that's not even his!" Amy shouted, a buzz once again uprising.

The whole time, from the time Amy said 'Another pregnancy', Alex started to panic and pale. So did Craig and Ellie. Everyone knew who the father of the aborted fetus was, and Craig knew that he had inadvertently agreed to be a father figure in Alex's baby's life.

But Alex was the one who couldn't feel her legs and her heart beat racing with every passing minute. Amy looked directly at Alex with a smug smirk. Luckily, no one followed her gaze yet.

"Well who is it?" another person called out, much to the agreement of others.

"The knocked up slut: Alex; the now informed father: Jay; and the guy who she thinks that she's getting laid by: Craig Manning!" Amy announced and this time all gazes flew to Alex and Craig.

Alex flew out the double doors of Degrassi, amidst jeers and hisses, and didn't care that the tears were flowing. Craig glared at the smug Amy, and flew out behind Alex, wanting to comfort her. Nothing would really ever be the same again, now that the entire school knew Alex's secret and Jay was angrier than ever.

(**_Ending Credits_**)

* * *

Pretty intense, eh? I know I've been concentrating on Alex and Emma, but now I think I'm going to make the next two episodes about Manny, Marco and Kerri, and Hazel. Then, I'm going to return to Alex in 'Fall to Pieces', maybe the most intense episode so far. So, I hope you enjoyed this one because it's just the beginning to get good. Keep reviewing!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kerri Brogan, Sammie Langhorne, Gainesville Prep, and Alex's baby. Everything else is property of Degrassi: The Next Generation.

* * *

Reviewers:

**BlueAngel07**: Thanks for being my first reviewer! You know Jay's going to be in it now (at least for a short while), and Emma is already here—that's what most of the first chapter is about.

**Jc4u**: I'm going to be concentrating on Alex a little intensely until she has the baby, and then she's going to be an every-now-and-then thing. You'll see what happens with Emma and Chester; after all the heartbreak Emma's gone through, I've decided she's needed some stability.

**NalmpChupone**: It's only going to get more intense! Prepare for some dramatic times! Thanks for reviewing.

**Lychee Arika and Miki**: Thank you! After watching "Secrets" I thought, 'Hmm, I wonder what things would be like if Alex got pregnant?' cause its obvious they didn't use protection. Just a little taste of what ifs! Keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

**_Next time on Degrassi_**…

_He jumped back, as if he'd been scalded, and placed a hand to his lips. Manny looked shocked, one that she had actually done that, and two, that he was reacting this way._

"_Manny, what did you do that for?" he asked, softly._

"_I thought that—I thought you liked me and I like you a lot…" seeing the shattered expression on his face made Manny rethink her actions severely, "…apparently I was wrong."_

"_No! No it's not that, Manny, it's just that…" he left his sentence hanging, ashamedly looking at the floor._

"_What, you're going out with someone else? You like someone else?"_

"_No, it's just that…Manny, I'm gay."_


End file.
